


Tra cipria e spada

by Alex K Morland (kanako91), kanako91



Series: Contaminazioni di genere [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acceptance, Ancient China, Arranged Marriage, Chinese Character, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Discovery of secret, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Genderbending, Makeup, Marriage of Convenience, Married Couple, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill, Royalty
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/Alex%20K%20Morland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: Partecipa alla tredicesima edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia & Lande Di Fandom.Prompt:Il principe ama crossdressare.* * *Miglior fanwork p0rn het e fluff della tredicesima edizione dell’Italian P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia ♥️
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Prince/Princess
Series: Contaminazioni di genere [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666711
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Tra cipria e spada

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

È ancora notte quando Yaling si sveglia. Conosce i ritmi del suo corpo e le difficoltà a dormire hanno un unico significato: nemmeno questo mese è riuscita a concepire.

Con un sospiro, si passa il dorso della mano sulla fronte. Sarebbe più facile avere il figlio per cui è stata mandata in sposa al principe, se solo lui si degnasse di visitarla più spesso.

Se non altro quella sera, dopo aver assistito all’opera a palazzo, Zhao Feng sembrava preso da una qualche frenesia e non si è limitato ad accompagnarla alla porta delle sue stanze, come fa di solito.

È entrato con lei. L’ha presa in quel suo modo gentile, ma distante, un bravo marito attento a non disonorare la propria moglie.

Come sempre, però, è mancato qualcosa. Ed è sempre più convinta che sia lei a sbagliare. Dopotutto suo marito è giovane e forte, non ha alcuna difficoltà fisica, ma innumerevoli riserve nei suoi confronti.

Yaling getta uno sguardo sul posto vuoto nel letto. A dimostrazione di questo, non si è neppure fermato tutta la notte. Nonostante i segnali del suo corpo, non le sarebbe piaciuto fare altri tentativi con lui – anche senza alcuna reale possibilità di concepire, alla faccia delle raccomandazioni della precettrice.

Solo per avere l’opportunità di instaurare un rapporto di qualche tipo con lui. Le donne di palazzo non fanno che sottolineare come sia a letto che deve giocare le sue mosse migliori.

Ma, chiaramente, il principe è di parere diverso.

Strano però come non sia più sul comodino la lanterna che Zhao Feng aveva lasciato dal suo lato del letto, eppure lei ne vede ancora la luce.

Yaling corruga la fronte e si solleva sui gomiti.

Proviene dal suo guardaroba. C’è qualcuno là dentro.

Che Zhao Feng si stia rivestendo lì per non disturbarla? Se è così, è ancora in tempo per convincerlo a restare con lei.

Yaling si stringe in vita la cinta di stoffa dell’abito da notte bianco, scivola fuori dal letto e si dirige verso la luce, per poi fermarsi sulla soglia.

Al suo tavolo da toletta c’è una donna. I lunghi capelli, neri e lucidi, scendono lungo la schiena, coperta da uno dei suoi abiti eleganti, giallo con dipinte peonie rosa intenso, come la gonna che arriva a malapena sotto le braccia. È troppo alta per le vesti di Yaling, la stoffa si tende sulle spalle mentre fruga tra i cosmetici con l’aria di chi non sa cosa stia cercando di preciso.

Non saprebbe dire se per volontà di aiutarla o per capire di chi si tratti, ma Yaling muove un passo oltre la soglia e, prima che apra bocca, una spada alla gola la pietrifica sul posto.

Percorre la lama con gli occhi per incontrare il viso... di suo marito.

«Zhao Feng?»

Lui si leva in tutta la sua ragguardevole statura. Il volto è teso, la mascella serrata e una riga è emersa tra le sopracciglia, come se stesse deliberando cosa farsene di lei.

«Perché non stai dormendo?» le chiede.

_Volevo spiarti, mi sembra logico_ , potrebbe dirgli, per prenderlo in giro, ma non si è mai sentita del tutto a suo agio nel farlo. Lui è sempre così distante e i tentativi di creare una certa intimità tra loro si scontrano sempre con il suo scarso interesse per lei.

Interesse che, forse, ha una ragione più profonda.

«Perché mi sono svegliata» gli dice. «Mi capita quando sta per arrivare la mia acqua lunare».

Gli occhi di lui saettano verso il suo ventre – che sente più vuoto che mai – e tornano sul suo viso. C’è qualcosa che non riesce a decifrare, ma che non la fa stare tranquilla.

«Intendi uccidermi per quello che ho visto?» Oh, dovrebbe stare zitta invece di provocarlo! Si affretta ad aggiungere: «Non intendo parlarne con nessuno».

«Perché ti porterebbe disonore».

La voce di lui è dura, crudele. Non sarà mai stato particolarmente dolce con lei, ma mai così.

«Perché non è un mio segreto» gli dice. «Però, se lo vuoi, puoi parlarmene meglio».

Zhao Feng la scruta e Yaling è fin troppo conscia di quanto sia bello. Ancora di più con i capelli sciolti e le ricche stoffe colorate che si tendono sulle sue spalle e sul petto.

La prima volta che lo ha incontrato, aveva ritenuto di essere fortunata, perché alle sue sorelle non era andata altrettanto bene con le alleanze matrimoniali imbastite dai loro genitori.

Ha avuto modo di ricredersi dopo il primo mese di letto vuoto, a seguito di una goffa notte di nozze.

Ma ora si trova davanti qualcosa che potrebbe spiegarle il perché del fallimento del loro matrimonio. Che potrebbe dimostrarle che non è colpa sua. Almeno non del tutto.

Zhao Feng abbassa la spada e la ripone nel fodero, e lei tira un sospiro di sollievo.

«Non ti disgusta?»

La voce di lui è bassa, esitante.

Yaling si stringe nella veste da notte. «Perché dovrebbe? Stai bene».

Lui la fissa, immobile, e lei abbozza un sorriso per fargli capire che lo sta prendendo in giro ma senza cattiveria.

«Diciamo che mi spiega molte cose».

Zhao Feng corruga le sopracciglia. «Per esempio?»

«Perché non ti piaccio. Non è che sbaglio qualcosa, è solo che tu sei… così».

Lui si guarda, come alla ricerca di cosa lei intenda per “così”. Poi sembra capire e inarca un sopracciglio.

«Non ho problemi con le donne, Yaling» dice. «Ma non volevo che scoprissi questo mio... interesse».

Lei è un po’ scossa dal sentire il suo nome, detto con quel tono paziente. E ci mette un attimo ad assimilare le parole.

«Oh».

Quindi non la evita perché lei lo disgusta. Magari non è la moglie ideale, ma almeno ha qualcosa che lo interessa. Anche se si tratta solo dei suoi vestiti.

«Hai messo i miei vestiti altre volte?»

Zhao Feng scuote la testa. «È la prima che cedo alla tentazione. Ogni volta che vengo nelle tue stanze, penso che avrei accesso al tuo guardaroba senza dover chiedere permesso a nessuno, ma temo di essere scoperto e alla fine me ne vado appena riesco per evitare di fare... questo».

Lui gesticola verso il suo corpo, con aria frustrata.

Yaling stringe le mani al petto. «E mi avresti uccisa per tenere il segreto?»

Zhao Feng distoglie lo sguardo, la mano stretta intorno al fodero della spada. È così espressivo, per quanto in maniera contrita, che non le sembra lo stesso uomo controllato con cui ha avuto a che fare fino ad ora.

Fa sentire anche lei più a suo agio.

«Mi auguro di no, perché avresti macchiato tutti i vestiti col mio sangue».

Le labbra di Zhao Feng tremano. Sta cercando di non ridere, il che basta a infonderle altro coraggio.

«Come hai scoperto questo tuo interesse?»

A quella domanda, Zhao Feng torna a guardarla.

«Il teatro. Da quando ho scoperto che i ruoli femminili sono interpretati da uomini, non sono riuscito più a smettere di chiedermi come sarebbe stato vestirmi con abiti femminili, come mi starebbero addosso, che sensazioni mi darebbero.

«Soprattutto, mi sono chiesto se non potessi prendere fiato per un momento, dentro un abito femminile».

Yaling muove un passo verso di lui, le labbra che si tirano in un sorriso.

«Magari per te prendere fiato è stare buono in un angolo, senza che la tua opinione sia richiesta per ogni faccenda. Magari, lo è sapere di doverti sposare e far figli per portare onore al tuo regno attraverso un’alleanza matrimoniale».

«L’ultima parte mi spetta anche in abiti maschili» dice lui, incurvando un angolo della bocca. «Ma forse sì, trovo le aspettative nei vostri confronti più rilassanti di quelle che si hanno nei miei».

Vorrebbe dirgli tante cose sulle aspettative nei confronti di una donna, ma non le sembra il momento di farlo. Non è una gara tra chi è più oppresso, tra loro.

Non ha mai voluto molto, al di fuori della libertà di essere se stessa al di là del ruolo che deve recitare. Forse, è quello che cerca anche Zhao Feng attraverso l’abbigliamento.

Forse, in due, possono ritagliarsi un angolo per essere liberi.

Yaling si ferma davanti a lui, abbastanza vicino da mettergli le mani sul petto senza dover stendere le braccia. È tentata di farlo, di sentire il calore del suo corpo attraverso la stoffa, ma non osa. Non sa se gli darebbe fastidio.

«Se vuoi indossare abiti femminili, posso farteli avere su misura» gli dice.

Lui la scruta.

«E come pensi di riuscirci?»

Yaling stringe la testa nelle spalle. «So cucire. Quindi posso farmi lasciare degli abiti ancora da rifinire, con la scusa di passare il tempo, e invece aggiustarli per le tue spalle. E le tue braccia, e l’altezza pure. Si vede che non sono i tuoi abiti questi, e _non_ perché sono femminili».

Con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca aperta, Zhao Feng sembra aver perso il dono della parola.

Lei sa che deve approfittarne per fargli capire che non ha nessun problema con i suoi interessi. Vuole conoscerlo meglio dopotutto. Vuole un buon rapporto con lui. E se suo marito ha la passione per gli abiti femminili, cosa c’è di diverso dalla passione per la falconeria? Niente.

Se non che, in questa passione, lei ha qualche capacità da offrire.

Raggiunge la toletta e getta uno sguardo oltre la spalla.

«Volevi truccarti, corretto?»

Lui annuisce.

«Posso mostrarti come».

Così, Zhao Feng torna seduto alla sedia, girato verso di lei, il viso sollevato in offerta, le palpebre abbassate.

Yaling si prende un attimo per ammirarlo non vista. Percorre con gli occhi – come vorrebbe fare con le dita – i contorni del viso ovale, le labbra carnose che un rossetto valorizzerebbe fin troppo, il naso dritto con le narici leggermente arcuate quasi il sangue di uno dei draghi fondatori scorresse nelle sue vene, la linea delle sopracciglia severe, le ciglia corte e folte che incorniciano il suo sguardo – interrogativo, ora che l’ha vista scrutarlo.

«Sto immaginando quale trucco ti starebbe meglio» gli dice tutto d’un fiato e si china a frugare tra i cosmetici come lui stava facendo poco prima.

Prende il vasetto di cipria e un pennello grosso e morbido. «Iniziamo con la base, per omogenizzare e illuminare il colorito della pelle. Chiudi gli occhi».

Con una lieve risata, Zhao Feng obbedisce e Yaling si mette all’opera a spennellare polverina bianca sul suo viso. Si ritrova a sorridere nel spiegargli la doratura della fronte e la scelta di disegnargli una peonia tra le sopracciglia, e un lieve sorriso increspa anche le sue labbra, mentre tiene gli occhi chiusi e si sottopone alle sue cure.

«Ogni principessa impara tutte queste nozioni sul trucco?» le chiede guardandosi nello specchio tondo, intanto che lei cerca del _dai_ e un pennello adatto.

«Non proprio. Di solito se ne occupano le ancelle, senza bisogno che noi ne sappiamo niente. Ma da bambina avevo la mania di prendere i cosmetici di mia madre e truccare le mie sorelle, quindi ho imparato qualcosa».

Questo gli strappa un sorriso vero e proprio, con tanto di lampo bianco di denti. Yaling incontra il suo sguardo sotto le palpebre a mezz’asta e sente le guance surriscaldarsi. Tra i vasetti, trova quello del _dai_ e prende un pennello sottile.

«Richiudi gli occhi, Zhao Feng».

Le labbra ancora incurvate, lui la accontenta e Yaling intinge il pennello nella polvere blunera, per poi sollevargli il mento con l’indice e chinarsi sul suo viso per accentuare la forma delle sopracciglia. Le ha folte e arcuate in maniera così espressiva che deve fare ben poco lavoro.

È così vicina al suo viso, che sa di stargli respirando addosso. Cerca di trattenere il fiato, per non dargli fastidio, e quando uno sbuffo di aria calda le tocca il collo, si rende conto che lui sta facendo lo stesso.

«Rilassati» gli dice. «O finirò per disegnarti le sopracciglia increspate».

Lui serra la mascella, un muscolo guizza sotto pelle. Tutto il contrario di quello che gli ha chiesto.

Ma almeno sta respirando, con una carezza calda alla base del suo collo.

Yaling passa all’altro sopracciglio, le orecchie piene del battito del suo stesso cuore. Hanno condiviso il letto matrimoniale una mezza dozzina di volte in quell’anno, ma la vicinanza con Zhao Feng non le ha fatto mai un simile effetto. E dire che lui le è stato molto vicino, molto dentro.

Le sembra assurdo sentirsi tanto scombussolata mentre è intenta a truccarlo. Non è niente di così intimo. Lo ha fatto tante volte nel corso della vita, con le sue sorelle.

Perché truccare suo marito dovrebbe farle un simile effetto?

È solo l’abitudine alla calligrafia, anche con l’animo più turbato, che le tiene la mano ferma mentre traccia una linea lungo il sopracciglio di Zhao Feng.

Quando gli lascia il mento e ripone il pennello, riesce finalmente a tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

Lui non perde tempo a risollevare lo specchio per guardarsi, e sembra divertito dal suo riflesso: fa smorfie e cambia espressione quasi fosse un attore di un’opera teatrale.

«Ti piace?» gli chiede.

«Dovrei dirti che stento a riconoscermi, ma mentirei».

«È un male?»

Zhao Feng incontra il suo sguardo e sorride. Non ha mai visto il suo sorriso tanto spesso. È tutto così diverso, e non a causa degli abiti che indossa. Piuttosto, è come se avesse davanti il vero principe per la prima volta da quando lo ha sposato.

Basta quello a far sorridere anche lei a profusione.

«Manca il rossetto e abbiamo finito» gli dice, intingendo il pennello nella boccetta di rosso.

Lui annuisce con piglio militare e solleva il viso verso di lei.

Yaling gli prende il mento tra pollice e indice. «Rilassa la mascella, non tenere le labbra così serrate».

Un guizzo divertito gli lampeggia negli occhi, ma le obbedisce. Schiude le labbra permettendole di ammirare appieno la loro forma, prima di tracciare la forma di un petalo al centro di quello superiore – così simile a un arco da guerra – e spennellare di rosso entro i confini di quella linea.

Il labbro inferiore è più carnoso e non si è mai resa conto di quanto lo fosse, dai baci che lui ha premuto sulle sue di labbra. Forse perché dovrebbe farlo in modo–

Zhao Feng le afferra il polso e Yaling solleva lo sguardo verso il suo.

Per un istante si fissano, respirando in silenzio.

Gli occhi di lui saettano un attimo verso il suo petto e tornano a incontrare i suoi, con una nuova luce famelica nelle loro profondità scure. Basta quello a farle notare lo stofinio dei capezzoli contro la stoffa dell’abito da notte, quando prima non lo percepiva nemmeno. C’è anche un nuovo calore, familiare ma non proprio, tra le sue gambe.

La spiegazione per tutto sembra negli occhi di Zhao Feng.

E lui la attira verso di sé, il pennello cade sul tavolo della toletta, mentre Yaling si ritrova seduta sulle sue gambe. Le avvolge un braccio intorno alla vita, l’altra mano ancora stretta intorno al polso, e la bacia.

Non con una semplice pressione delle labbra sulle sue.

Non c’è niente di quei baci gentili, ora.

La fame che ha visto nel suo sguardo cambia forma e prende possesso della sua bocca. La divora – non sa come altro descriverlo – con le labbra, con i denti, e con la lingua si avventura oltre, dentro di lei.

Yaling schiude la bocca alla sua avanzata e geme all’incontro delle loro lingue. Non sa bene cosa sia, ma lo sente lungo tutto il corpo, la rende irrequieta sulle sue gambe e la fa aggrappare alle sue spalle. È più intimo di quanto abbiano mai fatto insieme.

Non vuole che finisca mai.

Zhao Feng le lascia il polso per passarle l’altra mano intorno alla vita e con la destra le stringe un seno attraverso la stoffa, con una totale assenza di grazia e buone maniere che lo rendono irriconoscibile. Ma quanto serve a infiammarla di nuove, deliziose sensazioni! Lei inarca la schiena per offrirsi meglio, slaccia la cinta che le tiene chiuso l’abito ed esulta al suo grugnito quando si accorge di cosa ha fatto.

Un grugnito che non ha mai sentito prima.

Lui allontana le labbra dalle sue, il rossetto sbiadito e sbavato tutto intorno alla bocca, e la guarda, ansimando. Sembra sul punto di dirle qualcosa, ma deglutisce e china il capo sul suo petto, prende un capezzolo tra le labbra, lo succhia e Yaling dimentica qualsiasi altra curiosità.

Gli affonda le dita nei capelli, sciolti per la prima volta, mentre lui si dedica con attenzione nuova ai suoi seni. Non avrebbe mai creduto potessero trasmetterle tante sensazioni piacevoli. Si sente debole e senza fiato solo per quello.

Lui le accarezza la schiena e con le labbra le risale il collo, fino a succhiare piano la pelle sotto l’orecchio.

«Vuoi continuare?» le chiede, la voce roca.

Yaling lo guarda, stralunata, e annuisce con forza. «Ti prego».

Con un sorriso, Zhao Feng le passa un braccio sotto le ginocchia e la solleva nel mettersi in piedi.

Un suono di stoffa strappata irrompe nel silenzio.

Si guardano.

E scoppiano a ridere.

«Hai bisogno di vestiti della tua misura» gli dice, mentre la posa sul letto. «Non puoi strappare tutti i miei, cosa crederanno le ancelle?»

Il viso ancora illuminato dalla risata, lui si stende sopra di lei. «Possono sembrare opera mia, mentre ero in preda alla passione».

Yaling inarca le sopracciglia ma lui le impedisce qualsiasi risposta calando la bocca sulla sua. La bacia ancora, in quel modo famelico che le ha appena fatto scoprire, e preme il bacino contro il suo. La sua virilità preme sul suo ventre, non è una sensazione nuova, ma la novità sta in tutto ciò che circonda quella sensazione familiare.

La risata di Zhao Feng, i suoi sorrisi. I loro baci, le carezze che si scambiano. La fretta con cui Yaling disfa i nodi che tengono insieme le vesti che lui indossa, solo per poter sentire il suo petto nudo e solido contro il proprio.

Le pettina i capelli indietro nel sfiorarle la fronte con le labbra e scende a baciarle di nuovo i petto, rendere omaggio ai seni, ma senza fermarsi lì a lungo. Continua lungo il ventre, accarezza il suo ombelico con la lingua e lo bacia quasi fosse la sua bocca e va ancora più giù.

Dove, Yaling non osa immaginare.

Lui accarezza addirittura la linea di peli che le ancelle tengono sempre sotto controllo con i loro fili fastidiosi, e si posiziona tra le sue gambe. Le spalanca e le tiene ferme, anche se la sua reazione spontanea è di chiuderle – spronata dalla voce della precettrice, con i suoi rimproveri e le sue massime.

Ma è di nuovo lo sguardo di Zhao Feng che dà un senso a quel che prova.

E Yaling chiude gli occhi e stringe le lenzuola sfatte tra le dita quando lui la bacia lì, tra le gambe, dove l’ha sempre e solo toccata con le mani e con la sua virilità.

Ora si dedica al suo fiore nascosto con la stessa avidità con cui ha divorato la sua bocca, con le labbra, con i denti, con la lingua. Yaling si sente ardere, non riesce a stare ferma, né zitta, né obbedisce a nessuna regola sul comportamento che una principessa dovrebbe tenere a letto.

Versi mai sentiti le sfuggono dalla gola, che non hanno niente a che vedere con gli ansiti delicati che si sforzava a concedere a suo marito quando la visitava per dovere. Prima che possa anche solo pensare di fermarsi, gli artiglia le dita tra i capelli e lui grugnisce per far poi scivolare dentro di lei le dita.

Yaling si ritrova senza fiato.

Le dita non sono fastidiose e invadenti come la sua virilità. Non incontrano alcun ostacolo nel muoversi dentro e fuori.

Le sensazioni che le provoca la travolgono a più riprese, finché non sa più dove si trovi, come sia finita distesa sul letto, con l’abito da notte sfatto in maniera spudorata, le gambe aperte e Zhao Feng chino tra loro.

Quando Yaling si placa e lui solleva il viso, il trucco è sparito dal naso in giù e i capelli sono un groviglio dove le sue mani si sono aggrappate, ma sorride e ha gli occhi che brillano incorniciati dalle sopracciglia scurite e dalla doratura della fronte.

«Non ti ho mai sentita urlare così» dice, la voce bassa, e le sue dita la lasciano, accarezzando prima i petali del suo fiore, e risalgono lungo la linea scura sul pube.

Le guance di Yaling bruciano e si nasconde il viso con le mani. «Scusami, non credevo–».

Con una risata, Zhao Feng le prende i polsi e le allontana le mani dal viso, per sorriderle.

«Non sono stato un bravo marito, lo so» le dice. «Ma non avrei mai creduto che avresti capito una parte così fondamentale, e segreta, di me».

Lo fissa senza parole, mentre lui si distende al suo fianco e la fa girare verso di lui. Le accarezza il viso e le prende una gamba per ancorarsela sopra il fianco.

«Se non vuoi continuare–».

«Lo voglio» lo interrompe e preme un bacio sulle sue labbra. Ha il viso vicinissimo al suo, le fanno male gli occhi dal vederlo così vicino, così splendido. «Lo voglio, continua, ti prego».

Lui sorride e la sua mano si muove tra loro.

Yaling sa cosa sta facendo, i movimenti sono gli stessi di quando si liberava dal perizoma le altre volte e si sistemava al suo ingresso. Ma questa volta si guardano negli occhi tutto il tempo e non smettono di guardarsi neppure mentre lui si fa largo dentro di lei, senza alcun fastidio. C’è solo una sensazione formicolante che le rende impossibile stare ferma, che le fa spingere il bacino verso il suo, la fa andare incontro a lui, finché non sono premuti uno contro l’altro.

A quel punto, lui inizia a muoversi. Movimenti minimi, circolari, ma che scatenano un’esplosione di sensazioni che la fanno tremare come i botti per il nuovo anno.

«Zhao» sussurra, tra gli ansiti.

«Sì» risponde lui, con un filo di voce. «Sì».

Non riesce più a tenere gli occhi aperti e preme la fronte contro quella di lui, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, il braccio di lui sotto il ginocchio mentre si muove contro di lei, dentro di lei.

Le sensazioni la travolgono di nuovo e Yaling urla, Zhao Feng le risponde con la stessa forza e la stringe a sé.

Cavalcano il piacere insieme, uno di fronte all’altra.

Per la prima volta uniti davvero.

**Author's Note:**

> Questo prompt mi aveva attirato subito (come tenermi lontana dal crossdressing?) ma ero frustrata dalla mancanza di idee precise. Per fortuna leggendo un romance storico ambientato in Cina il mio cervello mi ha ricordato le interessanti possibilità a mia disposizione.  
> Ormai a scrivere racconti originali mi affeziono ai personaggi e li aggiungo alla lista di “gli dedicherei altre millemila parole se solo ne avessi il tempo” :°D  
> Un ringraziamento speciale e abbraccioso a Chià e Mel per i pareri a caldo, tutti gli orrori sono colpa mia :D  
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima!  
> AKM


End file.
